Myouri Unzen
Summary Myouri Unzen (雲仙 冥利, Unzen Myouri) is the chairman of the Public Morals Committee. His cruelty and Draconian sense of justice earned him the nickname Monster Child from the student body. He is a junior of Class 13 and a former member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. He is the younger brother of Myouga Unzen. Unzen is the chief antagonist of the Student Council Executive Arc. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly 9-A with Smart Bomb: Cinderella. Higher with Fowling Net Name: Myouri Unzen Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: Human, Abnormal, member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Thread Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Via weapons), Resistance to High Temperatures (via Snow White), Extreme Luck Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (Casually destroyed a wall, his bombs are stated to be able to break old walls easily), possibly Small Building level with Smart Bomb (Destroyed the student council room by using multiple bombs). Higher with Fowling Net (Can be used to restrict and capture more powerful apponents. The School Building was being moved and falling apart before the strings even showed signs of strain) Speed: Likely Hypersonic+ (Could keep up with Medaka in combat at the time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: Likely at least Wall level physically, possibly Small Building level with Snow White. Higher with Fowling Net (The Net can be used to block and defend against far higher attacks. The school was breaking before the threads were) Stamina: Likely high, could hold his own against Medaka Range: Average Human Melee Range physically, several meters with weapons Standard Equipment: *'Super Ball': Unzen's signature weapon. The balls are used by Unzen to bounce them off of various surfaces in an area, attack his targets from all sides. The balls are strong enough to break and pierce wood and metal. They would be virtually unusable to anyone else, due to the calculation speed necessary to properly use them. However, Unzen's inhuman reaction and calculation speed makes them an ideal weapon, as he calculates all their vectors with each use for maximum precision. *'IED Cinderella': Even more powerful then his super balls, a single one capable of destrying a wall. Although they look similar to his normal balls, they are filled with explosives and will detonate from a spark. They can also detonate from impact. Unzen carries plenty of matches for their ignition. *'String Ball': Balls made of the special wire string Ariadne. Made of the same string as the White Tiger Uniforms, they can hold five tons with a single thread. Each thread is so thin that they are almost invisible to the naked eye, but the attack holds hundreds of threads when used together. The attack is only for a single usage. **'Fowling Net': Unzen's special technique. The attack is primarily for defense, but can also be used for capturing and restricting targets. The web can also be used for blocking attacks. *'Snow White': The special disciplinary commitee uniform, White Tiger. It is made of high-impact, heat and pressure resistence materials; Made of the same material used in deep sea submarines. Said to be able to tank the full impact of a dump truck. Intelligence: At least genius level, Unzen is a child prodigy and one of the most intelligent members of Class 13. He has the calculation power that lets him use the super balls that would be unusable to anyone without his abnormality. Should be comparable to Medaka Weaknesses: His techniques are not as effective in more open areas, as they have less surfaces to bounce off of Feats: *Used his strings as an auto-guard to block incoming attacks from Kumagawa Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Kids Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Manga Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Thread Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Tier 9